


Texted Fantasies

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brojen, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran and Jojen have been dating secretly for months, and now with the whole family out of the house they don't have to be quite so quiet anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texted Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsaacInfelicitous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacInfelicitous/gifts).



> Hi thanks for reading! Please leave me a kudo or comment or some chocolates if you enjoyed reading! I might do a little fluffy companion piece if you guys want.

            Jojen came deep inside Bran, the boys name on his lips. Not one of the Starks knew about their relationship and both boy's worked hard to keep it that way for the time being. Ned and Catelyn Stark would never let their son's boyfriend sleep over, sharing a bed behind closed doors. But his best friend, the boy that had pushed Bran's wheel chair every day for the long months that he had needed to heal, well he was a different story. Sometimes they felt guilty, abusing the trust Bran's parents had in them but the guilt didn't compare to the thrill, to the pleasure.

            "You are the best I've ever had." Sweat clung to Bran's heaving chest as he pushed back back against Jojen, the older boy still buried inside him. Jojen rolled slowly into him, hands bracketed on either side of Bran's head.

            "I'm the only you've ever had." He smiled down at his boyfriend, falling farther in love with Bran every time he looked at him.

            "I have dreams. You're not always the star." He teased pressing kiss to Jojen's wrist. "Even then you're better."

            "I've got to be good for you, my king." Bran flushed at the pet name. Jojen had been there for Bran through everything, he was there every day with Bran, making sure he never felt alone. Any time he was down, anytime he swore he would never walk again, didn't want to get out of bed, didn't want to eat. Jojen was there and he pushed Bran through it all, wheelchair and all. He had taken to calling Bran his king, telling him fantastical tales of knights and monsters, anything to keep his mind occupied.

            Bran hadn't the slightest idea how is family hadn't put two and two together yet. Jojen was looking at Bran like he hung the stars every night and Bran had seen that same look on his boyfriends face a thousand times before, when they were sat at the dinner table, doing homework, any and everywhere.

            "I love you. " Bran whispered like a secret as if he hadn't said the same thing a thousand times before.  Getting up on his elbows Bran pressed his lips against Jojen's sighing happily. Jojen finally pulled out, moving to lay on his side next to the boy that captured his heart.

            "I love you too Brandon." He brushed some hair off the smaller boy's forehead. "You are so beautiful."

            "Stop..." Bran flushed under his gaze. If it wasn't for the look in the other boy's eyes, the sincerity so clear in his voice, Bran would dismiss it, would trick himself into not believing him. Jojen hushed Bran with a kiss.   

            "We better get dressed. I don't think I'm going to last much longer." Slowly Jojen slid from the bed, reaching for the small cloth they kept just for this reason and started wiping away the mess on Bran's chest.

\---

            "I got your texts." Jojen smiled walking into the Stark house and taking Bran by the face. "Such an innocent face hiding such dirty thoughts." Thumbs rubbing soft circles against Bran's cheeks he leaned in and kissed him.

            "They're gone. All night, every last bloody one of them." Bran smirked up at the blond. He spent the better part of the last hour sending Jo every last dirty thought that had run through his mind. Kinky, filthy things that they had never come close to doing. They always ended up making love, slow and soft and passionate and Bran loved every long glorious second of it. The two boys had started having sex only a few months ago, and Bran couldn't count the times he believed he would wake up, finding it would've been nothing but a dream.

            "They're gone and I was wondering if you would be up to doing something different." Bran had thought long and hard about this, read some stories that had him coming in seconds. "I want you to tie me up." If it were under different circumstances Bran might've laughed at look on his boyfriends face, but now it just scared him. Throughout their texts they had played this game. Jojen telling him all the things he would do to a tied up Brandon Stark, but now that it was out there, a definite possibility Bran was scared he would be rejected.

            "Bran..." Jojen whispered before tugging Bran against him and kissing him, hands moving from his cheeks to knot themselves in his hair. Bran's texts had gotten to Jojen today, he was already rock hard in his jeans, could feel Bran was too where he was pressed against Jojen's thigh.

            "Jo... fuck." Bran yelped as Jojen's hand collided with his ass.

            "I will not have you using such language." Jojen's voice was as hard as steel as he locked eyes with his king. "You are most definitely going to need to be punished tonight."

            "Fu- I mean yes sir." Bran's voice was husky with lust, and Jojen nearly moaned at the sound. He quickly undid Bran's belt, using it to tug Bran with him until they were on the couch.

            "Hands behind your back." Bran quickly followed orders spinning around and putting his wrists together. Jojen quickly looped the belt around his slender wrists. He ran his fingers over the edge of black leather where it met skin. "To tight?"

            "N-no it's good." Jojen spun the boy around and pushed him against the cushions, taking a moment to take it all it, Bran was under him, hair sprawled out, dark against the light blue fabric. His white shirt clung to him, red skinny jeans looking like they were all but painted onto his long legs.

            "I think five, is good for the foul language. I think I'll have to add some more for getting me hard and not being there to help." He ran his hands down the inside of one jean cloaked thigh.

            "Fi-five what?" Bran knew exactly what Jojen meant, he wasn't stupid. He all but asked for it during one particularly long text session. He couldn't count the number of times he got off reading it over and over again.

            "Swats on your delicious ass." Jojen maneuvered them and slapped Bran on the ass experimentally. "Hmm. Pants off sounds better doesn't my King?" Jojen quickly yanked the skinny jeans down until Bran's pale ass came into view. He brought his hand down, smiling when Bran yelped. "That's much better. Only ten to go my king." Jojen drew back, his hand colliding with his boyfriends ass. "One." He continued, doing his best to not hit the same spot too often.  "Ten."

            Bran's breath was ragged when Jojen was done. He shivered as he felt cool finger's trail over his burning cheeks, soothingly pressing against the hot skin. "Jo. Jo I need you."

            "What? What do you need me to do my King."

            "Fuck me. Please."

            "No I don't think I will yet." Jojen smiled at Bran's pout. "I need to see how loud I can get you to beg first." Pulling off the jeans completely he set about kissing his way up Bran's long legs, nipping and sucking bruises were none of his family will ever see. Bran was a mess above him, his body writhing, whining, begging for more.

            "Jojen please. Please fuck." He threw his head back moaning loudly as he felt Jojen's mouth on his inner thigh, his short hair tickling Bran's balls. Jojen's hands were nearly as distracting as his mouth, pushing under his shirt and trailing up his ribs.

            Bran's words were music to Jojen's ears. He kissed his way higher, just barely brushing his lips against the raven haired teen's cock. Hiking Bran's shirt up he went about kissing every inch of the boy's chest. His teeth scraping against skin, tongue dragging wetly along the pale expanse. "I am going to fuck you right here. Right on this couch." He smiled when Bran bucked underneath him, a whimper caught in his throat. "I want you to feel me, remember this every time you see it."

            Bran was nothing but moans and cut off pleading words as Jojen set about destroying the young boy, his lips on one of Bran's nipples, alternating between biting and lavishing it with his tongue.  Bran's cock was hard and leaking and he finally realized how at a loss he was. Here he was mostly naked and Jojen was still fully clothed.

            "Roll over." Jojen barely whispered but the words echoed in his head loud as if they'd been shouted. Bran quickly complied, moving so his still burning cheeks were in the air. "That's a good boy." The blond brought his hand down on one of the reddened cheeks before leaning in to press a kiss to them. "Always so good. So pretty and innocent. I wonder what everyone would think if they saw you like this. Saw you like good little whore you are."

            "They'd be jealous of you..." Bran mumbled against the cushion, his face blushing bright. Jojen's hands were all over him, running up his sides, palming his ass, tracing invisible patterns down his thighs. Sex with Jojen was always amazing. Always perfect. Always left him blissful. But this, Jojen was barely touching him and he was already so close. Close to screaming, to begging, to coming.

            He did in fact scream, to every god he had ever heard of, when he felt Jojen's tongue against his hole. Jojen was close too, close to fucking the boy senseless, close to sucking Bran dry and swallowing every last drop. He pushed closer, tongue flicking against Bran's entrance.  He spent what felt like hours there, pushing his tongue in and out of Bran. His tongue was soon joined by a finger, twisting and curling alongside the tongue.

            "How many finger's do you think you could take?" Both boys knew from experience Bran could take three, four if they took their time, which is what Jojen planned to do. He worked his finger into the boy, pumping it in and out quickly. Jojen's cock was straining against his jeans, a dark wet spot spreading.

            Bran only whimpered in response. For all the love making they did, all the sweet little kisses they shared in secret, their text messages were filled to the brim with dirty little fantasies, videos of Bran spreading himself for Jojen while one boy was away on vacation. Jojen slid another finger into Bran, cutting his thought's off and only filling his head with _more, more, more._ He pushed back, moaning louder.

            "You make such pretty noises for me."

            "Jo I need more please. Please."

            "You'll get more. I promise." Jojen pulled his finger's out fumbling with the button of his jeans. He couldn't resist Bran's body anymore, the arch of his back as he pushed against Jojen's fingers, the wild nest of hair where he writhed against the couch. Soon his fingers were planted back in the boy, twisting and spreading him wider while his cock slapped wetly against Bran's red cheek. "Open."

            Cock at his lips Bran greedily lapped at the leaking tip. Quickly evolving from soft kitten licks Bran moved on to suckling, craning his neck to take more of his boyfriends cock his mouth, letting Jojen do most of the work when his hips started twitching, giving Bran just what he wanted.

            "Fuuck." Bran was always so good with his mouth, Jojen would've thought he had been practicing his whole life if hadn't known better. He added another finger crooking them to jam against the Stark's prostate. His hips stuttered, pushing further, his head brushing against Bran's throat.  "You wanted more didn't you. Then take it." He shoved harder, his pubes pressing against Bran's cheeks. Hand knotted in the boy's raven hair Jojen held him there, watching his face closely as he fingered him slowly.

            "You're doing so good for me." He muttered when he finally pulled out, letting the boy gulp air. "So good."  He shallowly continued his assault on Bran's mouth now. "Think you could take another finger?"

            Bran swallowed, his stomach flip flopping just as easily as Jojen's mood, switching from harsh to loving. He nodded, head barely moving, he spread his legs wider, nearly pushing his leg off the couch. Slowly Jojen started pushing the final finger in, stopping when Bran winced. "You can do it. Be good for me babe." He kept pushing, slower this time until he was working Bran over, stretching him wide, pulling moans from him that sounded so very sinful.

            "You're such a good boy. Look at you. Taking all my fingers." Jojen smiled, lean in to press kisses along his shoulder blades. "Are you ready?" The second Bran answered Jojen pulled his fingers out, moving until he was behind him, cock pressing against his hole. He slid in slowly, until he was pressed flush against him. Bran's fingers were scrapping against his stomach, the belt buckle cold against his skin.

            "I love you." He whispered in Bran's ear before drawing back, until just the tip was left inside. He slammed in, fucking into the teen. His fingers dug into Bran's hips, savagely pulling the boy back to meet every thrust. He watched his cock disappearing into the boy, heard every long drawn out moan.  Bran was a mess under him, screaming, moaning, begging. Jojen thanked god the nearest neighbor was far enough away or he was sure the cops would've been called long ago.

            "Jo-Jo gods yes." He was like putty in the blonde's hand, pushing back when he was pulled, meeting each thrust with a cry for more. Jojen's hands left his hips, ten little bruises left in their place, and slid up his arms to his neck, circling lightly around his throat and squeezing. It lasted only a second, Bran's breath leaving him for an instant then his head was yanked back, teeth sinking into his neck.

            "Come for me. Come without a touch." Jojen ordered in his ear and then Bran was coming, cock jerking as he made a mess of the couch.  "Good boy. Such a good boy." He groaned, slamming into his boy one final time before following after Bran, coming, filling him with come. Both boys collapsed on the couch, sweaty and pliant.

            "That was-" Bran stated off, stopping when he couldn't even think of the proper words.

            "Was it okay? I didn't get to rough did I?" Jojen asked, uncertainty filling his voice as he undid the belt.

            "You were great." Bran pushed his fingers into Jojen's blond locks, cutting off any worried rambling with a kiss. "Next time though, I'm tying you up."

 


End file.
